narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique
Effect What limits would this ability have? I mean Earth Release: Earth Spear gives the body an almost impenetrable defense, along with augmented offense, or an duration of about at least a minute (I say at least since that is about the time he had a hand thrust through his chest). Would this jutsu have a similiar duration, because then it would be highly effective. Granted Earth Spear may seem insufficient basis, but the level and devastating effect of the two seems similiar. Or is it limited to only when he has the hand seal activated? --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 9:35, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :I am serious about this because it could be an incredibly powerful technique if it has a duration similiar to Earth Release: Earth Spear; you touch the user and you die which makes it an incredible technique against taijutsu.--Thomas Finlayson (talk) 10:28, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::About the duration, you mean for how long things touching the user turn to stone? I think it's as long as the user wishes. Maybe it works great against taijutsu, but we know too little about it. Perhaps it needs direct physical contact, perhaps if you know about it you can use some sort of chakra flow to avoid its effects. We'll have to wait for the next databook. Omnibender - Talk - 03:06, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::The databook is how far away again!? Plus I think physical contact is necessary, or else this jutsu would be too powerful and probably drain you dry. ::::Not sure, but I remember someone saying it should drop around this time next year. Omnibender - Talk - 04:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Too long. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 21:28, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Also, while Kakazu had an indefinite time period, would not Onoki use this jutsu on Sasuke? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:28, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :By now, you probably know what I'm going to say. Omnibender - Talk - 00:53, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, but I have not gotten to know you well enough, and you, despite your numerous previous comments, have still thrown me a surprise now and then. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I think you devote an amount of effort in these discussions that is disproportionate to their importance and overall change impact. Omnibender - Talk - 23:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::You are not the first to think that, no doubt not the last. The truth is (as I said on the Golem page) I am a bit obsessed with offensive earth jutsu and this is one of the strongest ones. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) well atleast we could put that it was a reletivly slow and gradual petrification.so simply hitting and punching wouldn't be enough to petrify them(especially at rock lee or the raikage's speed ),they would need extended contact with them.or it could be a thing where once its activated,it will cover the victim even if they arnt touching,but i really doubt that (talk) 02:08, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Super Aggravated Rock Technique In chapter 556, on page 7 Onoki uses "Super Aggravated Rock Technique(chou kajuugan no jutsu)" Is it the enhanced version of this technique. If so, then we should create a page for it, shouldn't we? akz! (talk) 16:33, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Lighter? Could someone explain how are you supposed to make something lighter with Earth Release? (talk) 17:22, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Earth release can change the density and weight of an object. (We should probably add that to the earth release page) >.> Joshbl56 17:30, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::…With good references?!--Cerez365™ 17:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :::On it! Joshbl56 17:48, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Petrification Considering the fact that we've seen this technique and several related ones used since the Kage Summit without exhibiting petrification, should it be noted that the only one who was affected in such a way was a Zetsu spore? As it is, the manga only shows the Zetsu crack and chip away somewhat. It was only in the anime that the Zetsu definitely turns to stone and changes colour as a result.--BeyondRed (talk) 06:30, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Done.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:38, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Viz name in volume 58 page 160 it is simply called earth style boulder jutsu--J spencer93 (talk) 05:19, March 30, 2013 (UTC) File:Earth_style_boulder_jutsu.jpg also should it be noted that when used against mu, if you look at his arms their seem to be black weights around them?--J spencer93 (talk) 05:23, March 30, 2013 (UTC) * Your so stupid, those black weights are his legs.-- (talk) 16:27, March 30, 2013 (UTC) you can clearly see they are on his arms. talking about the manga pic, not the anime, since they look considerably different. -- (talk) 19:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) lol nvr your right, shouldn't look at pictures without sleep. oh well my mistake. -- (talk) 22:52, March 30, 2013 (UTC)